Mice, Ducks, and Dogs
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: The gang is off to Disney explore their adventure :D Plot belongs to RedTaz35 :D I own the ocs. This is a one shot based off of my stories JJ and JJ Pt 2.0


A/N: Welcome to another one shot adventure :D This one had been in the works for a while so we hope you enjoy it. :D Credit for the idea goes to RedTaz35 Note: This does go a little off of the story's timeline. In this story Jessica and Sophia are a year old. Also some rides may be outdated it's been a while since I went. Also slow start but it gets better :D okay, okay now enjoy :D

Disclaimer: We do not own TMI or anything Disney related. I own the ocs and RedTaz35 owns the plot.

"Are you sure about this Clary? It won't be as easy as you think." Jocelyn asked leaning forward to put her cup on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I'm sure and of course it won't be easy, but we just need some time away." Clary replied

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Luke asked wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Jon's going, he will help out." Clary answered with a smile.

"Alright, we will keep an eye on Magnus and Alec's cat then." Jocelyn answered, both showing her support and knowing that someone would have to feed that silly cat.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Are we sure taking the portal is a good idea?" Simon asked eying the portal and holding his squirming one year old daughter.

"Do you want to take a cross country trip with five kids?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow at the vampire.

"No, no we do not." Jace answered for Simon keeping a tight grip on JJ.

"Alright, Jace go ahead." Magnus said gesturing to the portal.

Jace rushed forward reaching down and picking up JJ who was already speeding for the portal. Once he had a good grip on his son he stepped through the portal. Clary went next holding Jessica in her arms. Isabelle and Simon stepped through together Simon holding onto Sophia tightly. Alec stepped through next carrying Mel. Jonathan went through next with Alyssa while holding Max then Magnus followed closing the portal behind himself.

"Well this is one deposit we aren't getting back." Jonathan said letting out a low whistle and letting Max down.

Simon let out a laugh looking around the portal destroyed hotel room.

"That's fine, we only got it for the portal to be in here." Alec said looking around the hotel room.

"Let's get settled." Jace said handing out hotel keys to the adults.

The group parted ways to settle into their hotel rooms. They took a few minutes to get settled. They unpacked and got changed to begin their adventure. The adults packed things the kids would need and things they thought would be a good idea. The group met up and headed to the rental cars and drove to the gate. When they got to the park they got out and bought their passes and went through the gate. Clary and Isabelle brought the group to a stop just inside the gates.

"Yes. You have to ware it." Clary said over the protests of her son.

"No!" JJ protested tugging on the leash.

"Dada!" JJ said looking at his dad hoping that Jace would change Clary's mind.

"Sorry JJ, it's a big park." Jace replied grinning down at his son. The leash was actually a good idea.

Jace looked over to see Isabelle passing leashes to Magnus and Alec. Clary also slipped a chain and dog tag over JJ's neck. Isabelle was doing the same to Sophia and Clary handed him a bracelet for Jessica. Looking down Jace found that the bracelet had their contact information on it. Clary walked over and handed two dog tags to Magnus. With that out of the way they were ready to start their real adventure.

They made their way through the park. They got a picture with Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse the kids loved it. Their first ride of sorts was Pirates of the Caribbean. The boys were excited about riding on the boats. Mel was less than excited about the Pirates.

"NO!" Was the first word out of her mouth upon seeing the Pirates.

She hid immediately turning and running behind the first person she saw. She ducked behind Jonathan holding onto his leg and peaking around him with wide eyes.

"Hey, it's okay they weren't hurt you." Jonathan said picking her up and tickling her.

After much talking and convincing they finally convinced her that it would be okay to go on the ride. As the ride ended she demanded to ride again. They found themselves riding the ride once again. The adults decided that they wanted to Space Mountain. Clary, Isabelle and Alyssa decided not to ride and decided to wait with the kids.

"HEY!"

"Go to the back!"

"Wait your turn!"

People all around them shouted at the group of young adults cutting in line. Girls all around them giggled and smiled at them.

"What are you guys doing?" Simon asked grabbing Jace and pulling him to the back of the line.

"We have those fast pass things." Jonathan said.

"Okay, even so, you still have to wait in line." Simon replied.

"Then what the heck was the point in buying them?" Jace demanded.

"It just means you get to go in the shorter line." Simon said leading them to a smaller line. The boys waited impatiently in the line for their turn.

"At this rate we'll spend most of our trip waiting in lines." Jonathan sighed.

"Welcome to Disney." Simon said grinning. Jonathan rolled his eyes in response.

They finally got their turn. They stood waiting for the next car to come Jace paused reading the warning signs.

"Oh boy, is this even safe?" He asked.

"Scared?" Magnus asked smirking.

"No." Jace said crossing his arms and stalking to the front of the car and climbing in.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jonathan commented as they got off the ride. Jace glanced over at him catching his breath.

"Let's get our pictures!" Simon declared dragging them over to the photo station. One look at the pictures caused them to break into hysterics.

Jace was in the first seat eyes and mouth wide open in a silent scream. The next seat showed Jonathan he was leaning forward with his eyes shut tight. Next was Alec all you could see was his back where he ducked so low. The next seat was Magnus he had a look of pure horror on his face and his hands were up clutching at his destroyed hair. The last seat was Simon he had his arms over his head mouth wide open in a silent scream.

They next took the kids on Winnie the Pooh. Each kid sat in their Honey pot and went on their trip through the hundred acre woods. The girls loved the ride the boys spent most of the time chatting and ignoring the ride.

The next ride they went on was one everyone could enjoy. The Jungle Cruise. They sat on the boat and looked at all of the animals enjoying the ride. They got off of the ride and continued walking through the park. JJ managed to slip the leash. Rather than fighting with him to put it back on they let him walk in front of them as long as he stayed in their sights.

"Dada!" Came JJ running and slamming into Jace's legs where he lodged himself refusing to let go.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked looking down.

"It's okay little boy. I didn't mean to scare you." Came the voice. Jace's head snapped up and he wished he didn't look.

A large duck was heading straight for them it was easily as tall as a person. Jace paled and reached for his weapons belt clutching empty air paling more as he realized they didn't bring any weapons.

"Get back." Jace hissed out holding his arms out in a cross formation and taking small steps backward so JJ didn't fall.

"Duckie bad!" JJ shouted at Donald duck.

"Sorry about that." Clary said Smiling at the duck.

Max and Mel wanted a picture with Donald Duck. Sophia toddled over and wanted in the picture.

"Do you want to take a picture too?" Jonathan asked Jessica.

"No! Duckie bad!" JJ shouted reaching out for his little sister.

Jessica giggled at her brother and toddled over with Jonathan to take a picture with the duck. When the picture was finished Donald duck went over to try to explain things to Jace.

"Stay away from me!" Jace ordered walking backward.

"Jace stop you're making a scene." Clary said

Jonathan took pitty on his brother in law and leaned over and whispered to Jace. Jace's eyes widened at Jonathan's explanation.

"So your not real?" Jace asked.

"It's a costume." Donald Duck replied quietly to avoid giving out his secret.

"Is not. It a bad duckie" JJ argued looking up at Jace.

Jace looked from his son to the duck then back at his son and lastly at the duck. He jumped forward and yanked on the top of the head. The head came off easily revealing a very angry park worker. Gasps sounded all around the small area.

"Oh!" JJ said looking up with wide eyes.

"Jace! Oh Angel! I'm so sorry about that!" Clary said yanking the head away from Jace and handing the head back to the worker.

"Oops." Jace said not sure weather he should laugh or frown. Jonathan, Simon and Magnus didn't hesitate to crack up.

JJ agreed to ware the leash again and he stayed with his dad the entire trip in case he ran into another duck.

**LATER**

"That's it I quit!" Mike said entering the breakroom and yanking the duck head off.

"Did another kid pull your head off?" Goofy asked with a grin.

"An adult." Micky snickered replaying the video with his feet up on the counter.

"Oh this is so going on Youtube!" Minnie commented.

Donald Duck growled in response and stomped down the hallway to find his supervisor.


End file.
